U.S. Pat. Pub. 2013/0256080 discloses using a ring gear carrier with an integrated rivet connection. U.S. Pat. Pub. 2015/0023795 discloses a tab rivet connection for fixing a turbine shell to a damper including at least one rectangular rivet.